The War Agianst The Voltrui
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: The Cullens met Rachel and were thrown into an underground hideout with werewolves,and vampires with humans families and friends sworned to destroy the Volutri. They are descovored and it turns to who strikes first. No review, no new chapter.
1. Rachel

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut before anyone could stop me from running away from the pain I felt in my heart which happened almost every other day. Tears started streamed down my pale face which most of the ones I lived with couldn't shed real tears. I could cry unlike most of my kind as I threw myself onto the couch I had against the wall to my right sense I needed no to very little sleep. I used it mostly for times I wanted to be alone which I had occasionally especially when I had moments like this. I went to cry on the couch many times for the same reason each time I cried: Vanessa, my little sister had died years before and I hadn't been able to avenge her death yet. I felt as if I had to someday soon or suffer forever.

Vanessa was the only other one I'd ever changed to be like me when I found her almost dead alone. She was like my little sister and we had bonded to each other very quickly. I loved her like no other and we lived together happily. Then the Volturigot to her when she was hunting alone and killed her without any mercy. There was nothing I could do about it when I found out they had killed her. I should have gone hunting with her that day then maybe then she would still be alive. If I had gone with her then maybe just maybe she'd still be alive today and I wouldn't have been alone for so long. That is why I built this establishment in the first place after her death. A secret place were I can find a way to destroy the Volturi and avenge my sister and others I lived with now agree with me having similar feeling of anger toward them for different reasons. Most agree that their reign over the vampires of our world should now end because it has gone to their heads that they are the kings.

It's not like I'd never met The Volturi before nad was taken this hatred from other people's views. I was a slave for most of my life before I had met Vanessa nad changed her. It happened when I was only six years old. They brought my family to see the castle on a tour and my whole family were there and were killed there except for me. My father threw his body against me, his baby girl, to protect me. That triggered something in Aro and he let me live for a least ten more years. I felt like a puppet on strings though because one of the guard can control a person like me. So if I fought her it was a useless effort. My body was not my own. They feed me but rarely. I felt utterly helpless. Then he changed me. Aro bite me while I was sleeping. When my transformation was supposed to be done I had all ready left the Volturi forever. Even their most skilled trackers couldn't find me there no mater how hard they tried. I lived underground and no one knew where I was. That is until I swore to destroy the Volturi and found other vampires that had feelings of anger and hatred to them as well. Now I have expanded my building and thousands of vampires, hundreds of humans and a few werewolves live here as well.

There was a knock on my door. "Rachel please unlock the door so I can come in. I want to talk to you." I dried my cheeks so he would noticed I had had real tears. One small vampire tenancy that didn't change like it did with most vampires I didn't have dry tear ducts.

It was my friend Joshua back from his last hunting trip that had lasted two days. I opened the door to allow him in. He smiled a heart warming smile.

"Hey, Joshua, hunting is good I can see." His butterscotch eyes told me that was true.

"That cheery tone is so false. " He slid into my room and shut the door behind me so we could talk. "What's up Rachel? Why are you so upset?"

"Down is more like it sense I am upset," I sat on the couch again.

"What do you mean Rachel? You know you can tell me anything." He sat next to me and studied my face. I turned away from him to hide the tears shining in my eyes.

"I was thinking about Vanessa again, oh how I wish I had gone hunting with her." I said wishing once again that I could not cry real tears but I was different.

"I know you wish you could cry those human tears again huh?" He said softly. He didn't know I could cry tears. No one knew.

"There are even some wounds tears and time can't truly heal." I said softly.

"Look we all get hurt but we got to learn to just let these kind of things go." He said without thinking.

"I can't just let it go like it's that unimportant." I whispered. "Vanessa was my little sister. She was everything to me. I had no one else. Just her."

"We lose the ones we love and we can't change the past. Besides you're wasting you time wishing she was alive still Rachel. It's your problem from getting to close to her. We shouldn't get close to people because then it opens up our heart to pain."

In one swift movement I pushed Joshua so hard he flew across the room from my strength in pure anger, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" I shouted loudly. "HOW DARE TO SAY THAT ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER!! VANESSA WAS EVERYTHING TO ME BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FEELING AND NEVER WILL!! ALL BECAUSE YOUR A NOMAD AND NEVER LET ANYONE GET CLOSE!! YOU NEVER CHANGED SOMEBODY LIKE I DID!!"

"Okay, just calm down Rachel." He said. "I'm leaving your room right now okay. Don't do anything too drastic that you'll regret like last time you got angry at me. That time you had to repair your wall."

"I all ready regret knowing you." I seethed. "Just get out now before I attack you and this time I wouldn't be sorry about it!"

As soon as he was out the door. I slammed the door so hard that it broke and fell to the floor.

"Who broke their door this time?" Carl, a werewolf, shouted gleefully down the hall when the crash had signaled that I had done something drastic which I shouldn't have but I had lost my temper with Joshua again.

"Oh I hate when Joshua makes me so angry I do something drastic like break down my door or make a hole in my wall." I said as several came to see what had happened and caused the loud noise.

I started to hide in other parts of the building until my door could be repaired because I was so upset about Vanessa's death though it had been so many years ago. I wished I could change the past but no one can.


	2. The Hunt

"Rachel, I know your hiding in the stairwell once again." A voice called down to me. "So please just come out and talk to me because you know I'll listen to you. I can help you work through your problems as I always do. It was all part of my job before I was changed into a vampire."

"Just please go away and leave me alone right now Trisha." I shouted. "I really don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I just want to be by myself right now and nothing you say or do will make me feel any better."

After hearing me calling to her she ran down the stairs and sat down next to me in a few seconds. "I didn't really know you were hiding in here so I guessed but you gave yourself away by answering me Rachel. I've been looking for you for over three hours and that's a long time for me sense I'm really fast. Faster then most other vampires. Rachel will you please listen to me? Joshua should not have said that about Vanessa, but you need to just remember that he..."

I interrupted her angrily. "Please don't start making excuses for him right now Trisha. That is only going to make my disaster ten times worse right now. I hate when people start to do that for him. He's the one who should apologize and tell me why he said it but he will never do that because he doesn't see that it is wrong to say things like that. It would have been a lot better if he hadn't of said it in the first place but he did anyway."

She continued as if I hadn't spoken at all. "You need to just remember Rachel he hasn't lost anyone important to him because he's always been alone. He's a nomad who travels alone and never let anyone stick around for very long and he doesn't want to get close to anyone, that is except for you because he thinks your pretty. Well, now that I've said all I'm going to, come on you haven't hunted in over three weeks since Joshua said that to you. The humans are afraid you're going to kill one of them if you get too thirsty and can't control it."

"I'm a vegetarian vampire Trisha. I've always been a vegetarian. Well as vegetarian as a vampire can get. That sounds very weird for a vampire to say but it makes sense to us." I laughed and stood.

"I'll accompany you if you want." She stood.

"Accompany me?" I teased.

"My old habits are going to die hard you know." She was once a servant to a man before she was a vampire and she always had accompanied his wife before she died. Her name was actually Tistra but Trisha was easier to say so we all called her that. She didn't mind because it was close enough to her real name.

We took the elevator up to the surface sense we lived underground and came out in a cave. We ran about fifty miles from the cave. No one could hunt near our home it was always to be kept a secret. We started to sense several different kinds of creatures in the trees around us. We quickly took down four bears and several deer.

A while after we started our hunt Trisha laughed. "Your eyes are still dark as night. Goodness, I bet you were dieing of your thirst Rachel. That is not a good sign though you know. You should have hunted long before now. Being around humans and thirst don't go together well."

"I taught myself to ignore my thirst Trisha so I wouldn't be such a horrible monster, because I was so afraid of it in the beginning I refused to face it at all." I sighed, "Then I turned Vanessa to save her life and she taught me that I'm not a monster at all. Your only a monster if you choose to be." I stopped speaking.

"You aren't a killer Rachel and Vanessa was right about that. You can only make yourself a monster with how you live your life as a vampire."

"Oh I wish I wasn't a vampire right know so I could cry." Tears were in my eyes but my secret prevented them from falling down my face.

Suddenly I smelled more vampires in the woods around us. The wind was blowing their scent to me. Suddenly it shifted blowing our scent to them.

"Oh no, did you smell them?" I asked her.

"And they must have smelled us now that the wind shifted." she shivered.

"We can't go back to the hideout right away. If it's Aro don't let him touch you at all. If we do he'll know exactly where we live. We can't let him know about that. If we do we are all dead." I ran into the trees with Trisha not far behind me.

"Are you sure it's them Rachel? Did you recognize the scent or something?"

"No I'm not but I avoid other vampires who's scents I don't recognize just to be safe."

"I understand that."

Suddenly we ran into an open field with four drained deer laying in a row.

"The Volturi aren't vegetarians right?" Trisha asked me. "This is remarkable if they are using animals for food suddenly. It's not possible."

"This is really weird more like it." I sighed again "We had to teach ourselves to avoid biting humans before we let them enter our building. And those you still need to learn are kept in a different part of the building until they can avoid biting them and sometimes others still have trouble especially if they meet a singer."

"Well, this is a trick maybe. To make them think it isn't them. Maybe they did kill these deer and are trying to trick us to feeling safe."

"Maybe, well, lets get back to the hideout."

"Oh n,o you don't. We aren't done until you eyes are butterscotch or topaz or whatever."

"I say liquid gold."

"Whatever color they are it is all the same to me."

We continued the hunt and suddenly I smelled them again, except this time they were much closer and that frightened me. They emerged from the trees one by one. The one I bet was the leader was a male who stood in front with two other males not far behind him. Behind them was another boy and five girls and they looked like they were expecting something bad to happen.

I crouched and growled like a wolf I was ready to do what I could to protect my cubs. I wasn't giving into the Volturi. I'd rather die first.


	3. The Cullens

I crouched into my attack position eady to attack. No way was I going to let them take me back there with out a fight first. If I had to fight to the death to remain free of the Volutri so be it. I'd rather die then return to that place. The Volutri was never going to take me back there. I'd never live there again If I had anything to say about it. I had a very special and powerful power now and I wasn't going to let Aro find out about it. Because he would start to use me as a weapon. I wanted to remain free from that. If he found out I'd be number one his hit list in less then a second. That is why I hid myself and those I knew.

"Please don't attack us. We don't mean to fight you. We mean you no harm here. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my coven." The one in front said.

Trisha was crouched next to me. She looked at me, "Rachel do we trust them or not?"

"Never trust the words of a person Trisha." I said never taking my eyes off the coven. "It could easily be a lie Trisha. Never trust anyone if you don't know them or know they aren't lieing. Too bad we don't have Mark with us. He can sense lies when we can't. Not everyone out here could be telling the truth. They could be but they also could be lieing. It's safer to stay ready to attack in case it is a lie. If Mark was here we would be in a much better position but we have to make do without him."

"This is my son Jasper and Emmett. This is my son Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."

That made me stand up suddenly with surprise. "What do you mean by daughter? Vampires can't give birth and she is not a normal vampire."

"She was born as half vampire." Edward said. "Bella conceived and carried her while she was still human. We almost lost Bella when Renesmee was born but she barely pulled through with the help of my venom."

"And this is my wife, Emse, Alice is Jasper's wife, and Rosalie is Emmett's."

"Wow they are a large coven by far." Trisha whispered under her breath getting out of her crouch next to me.

"Are you, this is going to sound completely crazy and pretty stupid but I have to ask. Are you vegetarian vampires?" I asked

"Yes." Bella said. "If sucking the blood of animals is what you mean. We don't kill humans. We live among humans secretly and don't kill them."

"They didn't ask what I meant before they answered." I crouched again with Trisha.

"We call those who suck the blood of animals for food vegetarians too. We aren't part of the Volturi." Edward said. "They aren't vegetarians obviously and we all are."

I jumped up in sudden surprise again. "How did you know what I was thinking without touching me?"

"I can read minds but only what a person is thinking at the time." Edward said. "It similar to Aro's gift but he has to touch someone to read all their thoughts. I can only read one at a time and that is why he wants me."

"Remind me to never trust any one with a secret before we see Edward." Trisha joked getting out of her crouch again like me. "And will you please stop jumping around like that Rachel. Your getting on my nerves when you are scared then calm then scared again."

"What do you think of the Volturi?" I blocked the memory of our home so Edward wouldn't see it in my mind.

"We think they have too much power and are abusing it too much as well. Not to mention they're trying to find a way to get some of us in their guard because of our gifts." Carlisle answered. "Edward for his mind reading gift. Alice can see the future. Jasper can control emotions. Bella can shield her mind and others if she tries. Not to mention Renesmee is rare and he likes rare gift and Renesmee would be a jewel in his collection of rare gifts."

"Do you think it might be to dangerous to stay were the Volturi can find you nad attack you? They would probably pick off the ones they don't want one by one and take the others." I asked realizing they might be able to help us in our fight against the Volutri. It was a fight to stay free from them and with the ones we loved and cared about.

"Their trackers..." Edward began to say.

"They have searched and never found me where I live." I said before he could finish. "They're trackers aren't too smart if you think about it. They haven't looked hard enough to find us. Not even Demetri could find me. If you think that isn't impressive I don't know what is then."

"Why did they send trackers for you?" Alice asked

"I ran away from them when I was a newborn. I left after Aro decided to changed me when I was finally old enough to be one of them in his mind. They must have thought I wouldn't leave after I was changed to be a monster like them. Aro bit me while I was asleep when I was able to I left and never went back. I hid in a place they never found me. I left came here and became not a monster like them but a vegetarian. I only bit one human to save her life. The Volutri killed her a long time ago."

"So you broke through their control?" Emmett asked. "How?"

"I've hidden myself so carefully and started to gather another army against the Volturi and I was hoping you would join us in our quest to stop their tyranny that has swept over our world." I quickly explained.

"We won't fight agisnt them with you." Carlisle said. "But we do want safety from them."

"Follow me." I said quickly. Trisha and I ran back to the cave the Cullens followed us. Edward was just about as fast as Trisha on her lowest speed. Before we got there they decided to race to see who was faster and I was the judge. Trisha was by far.


	4. The Fight

"Oh please don't do this to me." Trisha said. "That is a extremely strange question to everyone of us and everyone we ask but them didn't knew what you meant. Maybe you were right. They can't be trusted right now."

"The first ones I've ever met who realized what vegetarians are." I said. "But look at them they have extraordinary gifts that Aro would want more then anything in the world besides me of course if he knew about my unusual gift."

"I won't trust them." She said. "Not until I know they are trustworthy. I wait for Mark to decide if they are trustworthy."

"They were telling the truth." I whispered.

"Only Mark can tell that. That's his gift Rachel." She groaned. "I wish he had been with us when we first met them."

"That's why I'm calling a meeting."

"Not a council."

"That too."

We reached the cave and I opened the small opening to call the elevator.

"We live underground." I told the Cullens. "After a few days, I'll take you to get your things from your home if you want to stay. I assure you this is the safest place you could be when the Volutri is after you. The trackers never found me here and they can't find anyone else here either. Besides who would think to look underground to find any one."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Carlisle said.

"It's not a big deal. Oh, do you know about werewolves?" I had to prepare them for the unpleasant aroma they were about to encounter when we got down into our home.

"Oh yes we do, we live near two different packs." Edward said. "We know how the dogs smell."

"We forgot about Jacob. Oh Edward, we have to go back and get him. He imprinted on Renesmee. He can't live with out her."

"Is he very territorial?" I already had four territorial werewolves add another and... I all ready had enough on my hands without a werewolf war in our home.

"I don't think so. What about Sam? Shouldn't we tell him what's going on as well." Emmett said

"Jacob can deal with him. Don't worry about them."

"Who's Sam?" The Cullens started to answer my question. "Never mind, don't answer that. I was talking to myself."

"She does that a lot." Trisha whispered.

The elevator appeared from the perfectly camouflaged wall, we piled in but I got in last. Just in case. Some of the vampires and werewolves had an attack ask questions later problem. If they saw the Cullens without a recognizable person they wouldn't last much longer.

As the door opened Joshua was waiting for me pacing. "Rachel there you are. I've been..."

I held up a hand. "Joshua you know what. If you are going to apologize I don't want to hear it right now. I never do ever want to hear it because you are never sincere."

"No it has nothing to do with that. It's just that Carl started to argue with Maria again while you were gone. This time it's a bit more physical then ever before. Everyone is pretty much cheering them on instead of pulling them apart like you told us too. Some of us tried to pull them apart but we could get through the crowds."

"Not again." I groaned.

I ran down the hall to the sitting room. All the furniture was pushed against the wall and a circle was formed around Maria and Carl fighting verbally and psychically.

I jumped over the crowd, landed right between them, pushing them both apart in less then five seconds. Seeing me in the circle people ran to pretend the fight didn't happen. They knew how I felt about fight among ourselves. Carl and Maria weren't going anywhere. I had a hold on both of one of their arms. I dragged them to a empty room. I threw them both in and shut the door.

"You two talk it over before I come back." I shouted through the door while I locked it so they couldn't get out.

"Rachel, you forgot something," Trisha arrived with the Cullens in tow.

"Well, you know how I feel about..." I heard the hitting start up again. "Fighting. Introduce them to some of the others." I unlocked the door. "Meeting, 8 tonight, spread the word."

I threw open the door to both of them look up in surprise to see me standing there still.

"I guess I have to be the referee again." I shut the door and motion at them both to sit.

"He started it." Maria shouted.

"Did not. You did." Carl shouted back.

"Look talk it over. We haven't got all day." I shouted over them. "Don't start another argument over who started the first one. What was it about?"

They looked at each other then at me.

"Neither of you remember what you were fighting about in the first place?" I laughed. "Then you've been fight over nothing. Every time you two fight you can't remember why you started when I ask."

"Well all I remember is Carl threw threw first punch." Maria said.

"I'll admit I did throw the first punch after she dared me to hit her." Carl said.

"I said 'Guys aren't allowed to hit girls.'" She gasped.

"Oh I see were this is going. I know what you were fight about sense you said that. It was Caroline. That's what you fighting about." I started to nod remembering how their feud had started the first time. "Jack must have hit Caroline again and you didn't do anything about you pack member Carl. You should have done something as his Alpha. Maria has every right to defend Caroline as she wants to. She's like her little sister. So Carl you are at fault here. As are you Maria so don't think your off the hook yet. Tell Jack never to hit another person. If he does he'll have to answer to me this time. Maria if Jack hits her come to me next time. Don't take it out on Carl for it again okay."

"You were gone. Who else was I supposed to go to?" She asked.

"No one. Wait until I get back then approach me about it next time." I said.


	5. Werewolves

I finally was alone in my room once again like many time before. The door had finally been repaired after the day I had broken it while slamming it when Joshua had upset me. I put my hand to my pulse, it beat steadily below my fingers proving I wasn't fulling a vampire. I was only a half vampire like Renesmee except my dad didn't want me when I was born and my mother died. So he gave me up for adoption sense he didn't want me because I had killed my mother and he had loved her more then life itself. Then a family of humans adopted me. My mom was curious why I sneaking off so much at night. One night after I came back from hunting one time, she flipped on the light because she had been waiting, and asked me where I'd been. I told her the truth about what I was and she excepted it. Then the Volturi got a hold of us on a vacation to Italy but they didn't realize that I was half vampire. My adopted father didn't want them to know about me and that's why he protected me. As I thought about my human family I fell asleep laying on my couch and had a dream.

"Rachel, come on wake up." I woke to up Trisha shaking me gently. "Okay if your really a vampire how are you able to sleep? I'd love to remember how to sleep. It's one of the things I miss the most about being human."

I shut the door quietly. Time to tell her my secret. "If I tell you Trisha then you can't tell anyone at all. I'm serious I don't want anyone else to know about my secret."

"Okay on my honor as a vampire I won't tell a soul immortal or otherwise." She said. "Now will you tell me."

"I'm only a half vampire Trisha. My dad was one but he gave me up for adoption after my mother died in child birth because he only loved her not me."

"So if your mother died and your father gave you away. What do you want revenge for what again?"

"The Volturi killed the people who raised me and Vanessa remember."

"Oh right now I remember but why hide the fact that your a half vampire. Why not just tell everyone that you are?"

"I thought I was the only one but now I know that's not true at all. Renesmee's one too."

She hugged me and I felt like I wasn't so alone anymore in my life. I felt like I finally had a life and a family once again.

"Rachel you should now that we are all your family here now. You should know that we love you and care about you . If one of us could replace Vanessa in our heart we would in a second but no one can replace her in your heart. She was unique in her own ways and no one can do that. You have no idea how many of us want to replace her but we know we can't. There will always be a place in your heart for her."

"Thanks Trisha. I know if one of the people here could replace her you would but no one can."

"Anyway the meetings going to start in less then five minutes and everyone is wondering where you are."

We ran out the door and toward the auditorium. "Do they know?" I asked.

"What?" Trisha was confused

"The council. Do they know we are meeting tonight?"

"Oh yes." Trisha nodded. "I made sure of that myself."

"Good. Thanks again Trisha. Your a great friend to have."

The Cullens were there all ready but no one understood why I was a little late to the meeting we had occasionally. Edward was looking at me suspiciously. Trisha and I blocked our conversation and what I was from him so he wouldn't know.

The meeting was going pretty smoothly most of the time. I introduced the Cullens to everyone and then they started to tell about themselves when it happened. Two packs of werewolves suddenly burst into the room attacking everyone in sight. The other werewolves phased frantically and vampires took up a defence tactic to get away.

That's when Bella shouted. "Jacob please stop. It's okay."

Her shout echoed around us as silence fell.

"Jacob it's okay, we're fine." She said.

Edward whispered. "Bella he thinks we were brought here against our will."

"We came here of our own free will Jacob. We are all okay."

Suddenly one by one the werewolves stopped attacking each other and the vampires eased out of the defence stance.

I groaned. "What is it with werewolves that always something like this happens?"

"What's wrong with werewolves?" Bella asked suddenly curious.

"Jacob's fun." Renesmee finally spoke for the first time I'd heard her say anything as she ran to Jacob and ran her hands through his russet fur. He nuzzled her affectionately telling all of us that she was his imprint. Well those who had gotten to know some of the werewolves and their life styles.

"Well we have one problem with werewolves every time they show up." I explained.

"What's the problem with them?" Emmett asked.

"Werewolves, why do they always jump to conclusions?" I groaned. "Not to mention usually it's the wrong conclusion also then we have to fix that too."

Everyone including the werewolves laughed. I wasn't joking but they were laughing because I was absolutely right about that.

The meeting continued and they also introduced the werewolves now that they had arrived. When the meeting was over I hurried to the council room which was empty at the moment and thought about my dream. I quickly wrote out my plan that I had come up with from my dream but the council meeting wasn't to start for another hour and a half. We always met at ten when most people were asleep or hunting. Very few knew who was in the council but they couldn't figure out very easy either. We didn't like people to know because of one reason: the Volturi could attack those people and destroy us quickly if the council was destroyed because we lead our friends against them. We were the generals in this war against the Volturi and we were all fighting to be free from their tyranny.


	6. Council

I only had to wait thirty minutes before the council members arrived in the room one by one.

First was Trisha. Of course she could explain what people couldn't understand that's why I liked her so much. She alwasy was kind to everyone

Next was Joshua he had a knowledge of cultures and people becasue he never stayed in one place for more then a two yeras but learned as much as he could at the same time so he was useful.

Mark could tell when people were lying and not telling you the whole truth. He knew I had a secret but didn't care much. He knew I had a good reason to lie like I did so he didn't say anything about it.

Rick was a werewolf but one with a big pack bigger then most (even Sam's pack was smaller) but they never divided because they never disagreed on anything but if they did they usually could talk it out civilly.

Lisa was also a werewolf but one with a powerful sense of betrayal and deception and we liked to have that around just in case we needed her sixth sense.

Laura had the power of the element fire and in most plans she could use her power could be very useful.

Anna was a very old vampire who had lived with the Volturi many times but never stayed with them for very long because of their hunting tactics disgusted her. They let her leave as she pleased but didn't know she always wanted to fight against them.

Allen could tell about peoples gifts. He was going to tell us of the Cullen which was a big part of the agenda.

Diana was last to arrive. She was very good at her job. Like Alice she could see the future but it always included the werewolves and anything else. She'd never had very many problems with it except when people couldn't make up their minds.

Finally we all were assembled in the room.

"Okay first on the agenda." I began the council meeting. "The Cullens any one have any concerns about them at the moment."

"Their werewolf friends." Joshua said. "One of them tried to bite my head off."

I was all ready prepared for something like this to come up."We all ready found that that was all a misunderstanding that is now resolved. They weren't trying to hurt us but help the Cullens."

"Actually." Lisa broke in. "They meant to protect the Cullens from harm. I spoke with the Two Alphas, Jacob and Sam. They were friends with the Cullens for a long time and they were trying to help them because of two reasons. They've fought against vampire together unlike most of our kind. They feel like if they work together they can accomplish more. Jacob also stated that when Bella, you know, Edwards wife." We all nodded "When she was a human Jacob and her were best friends. While the Cullens were gone for a while Jacob who was part of Sam's pack at the time helped protect Bella from two vampires. One was going to kill her because he was hunting when she ran into him. The second one was trying to get revenge on Edward for killing her mate. Well, her mate tried to kill Bella in the first place so Edward killed him and so on. Also there was an army of newborns after Bella and that was the first time they fought together. There are two alphas because when Bella started to carry Renesmee Sam wanted to kill it before it was born because it didn't make sense to them. Jacob, who was born as a Alpha, took control over his Alpha and went to protect the Cullens instead of destroy them, Bella, or Bella's baby. Two werewolves came with him. After Renesmee was born they got along and almost fought against the Volturi with a small army of vampires and werewolves. The whole reason they didn't was because Aro figured out Renesmee wasn't an immortal child..."

"A what?" Rick interrupted.

"A Immoral Child." Trisha said. "It's a true story about our kind. Vampires started making very young children into vampires but they had a hard time controlling themselves and almost exposed us so they had to be destroyed before they exposed our world."

"Well anyway. " Lisa began again where she had left off. "Since she wasn't an immortal child there was nothing to fight about but they tried to provoke some of the vampires and some of their guard used their powers but Bella figured out her power, a shield, and used it to stop them. Well in the end the Volturi found no reason to attack the Cullens and left but, oh, do they want some of them."

"Joshua?" I asked for his opinion now after we had addressed his problem.

"That addressed my concern completely. The werewolves are fine." He said.

"Any other concerns with them?" Silence. "Okay Allen, what powers do you think we are we dealing with here?"

"Jasper can manipulate emotions. Alice can see the future but can't see werewolves or Renesmee. Edward can read minds but at only a certain distance and only what your thinking at the time. Bella can make a shield against other powers. Renesmee doesn't speak very often because she can show you her thought and no one can block her. The exact opposite of both her parents powers."

"Any concerns with that?" None. "Okay next, has any one thought of any new plans?"

"I still like Rick's last plan." Joshua said before anyone else. "Burn down the building."

"For the last time Joshua: No!!" I shouted my answer.

"Okay." He said, "I was just saying we could. It an option we should keep open."

"And if we get caught doing it?" I scowled at him.

"That's a good point." Anna said. "They'd kill us and burn our bodies no questions asked like most people that anger them. Though some of our gifts might interest Aro and give us a different option which would be to join them."

"I have a thought of a plan." I finally said after a small silence. "That's not at all suicidal." I added to Joshua. I then pulled out the paper I had written on. "This is the plan I came up with this afternoon when I was almost late for the meeting." It was true I had dreamed it up while I slept.

It was detailed description of the plan with little diagrams to explain it in more detail if the instructions were unclear.

"That is the most brilliant idea anyone of us have copme up eith." Diana said and closed her eyes rubbing her temples. "Decide people so I can see if it will work like we all hope it will."

Pretty soon everyone agreed on the plan and it had no flaws as far as we could see.

"I smell some deception, in the hall." Lisa spoke of a problem before Diana could see if my plan would work after all.


	7. The Spy

I threw open the door and bolted into the hallway to see who was listening and thinking of betraying us. The hallway was empty and not a soul was in sight.

"Who's listening in on us Rachel?" Joshua asked as I stood in the hallway alone.

"No one's here." I sighed but was still tense.

"I swear I sensed it and it was strong." Lisa said.

"But no one is there Lisa." Joshua said.

"Have I ever been wrong?" She asked suddenly.

"Last week you were wrong." Joshua said.

"When it was important and I was smelling deception and betrayal?" She rephrased her question so Joshua wouldn't point out her last week's mistake.

"Not when you used your sixth sense recently that I can remember." I said.

"There is a first in everything." Trisha said.

"Unless she was lying." Joshua said looking at Mark.

"She wasn't lying." Mark said immediately.

"Look I'm not saying this only once. I smelled it and I know someone is going to betray us here." Lisa said.

Diana finally broke the tension."I just saw that it won't work and I think Lisa 's right."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"They knew we were coming." she said "Some one told them we were coming and what we were planning. So Lisa smelled the person that will tell them what we are doing."

That's when I knew exactly what Lisa had smelled. We had a spy among us from the Volturi.

"A spy." I concluded telling them my recent thoughts.

"What do you mean by a spy?" Diana asked.

"The Volturi has a spy among us. Someone has found us and is feeding information to them about us. We have to be careful."

Everyone knew I had to speaking the truth because it was the only possible explanation for Lisa smelling the betrayal.

I quickly took the paper and burned it without speaking to the council members. When it was nothing but ashes I said. "No one speak of the plan or think of it either. Be careful when you see each other. When the spy is gone my plan might still work. Also one more thing, hide your thoughts very well. Edward could be the spy. He can read minds remember that. We have to find out who this spy is and get read of them before we execute this plan."

"I'm going to stay out of sight when it possible." Anna said quickly. "So don't think of me either. The Volutri can't know of me being here and helping you think of a way to destroy them especially if we do this plan."

"Good, now the rest of you keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious and find that spy." I was worried our haven was invaded by some creep who was going to destroy it. Or well, Aro would if he found out what was really going on here. He would have us all killed or made a member of his guard.

We left one by one so no one would suspect who we were. Most would think we had gone hunting or were just walking around.

Anna didn't leave not until she knew the coast was clear and the spy was gone. She was a key to the plan as was I but if the Volturi found out about her then my plan was a waste of time and planning.

As I went to my room I sat on the couch and prayed. "Oh please God help us." before I fell asleep once again.

I was so stressed about the spy not even Jasper could calm me if he would try but he was glaring at me. Most of the Cullen's were and their werewolf friends were also especially Bella and Edward. Then I remembered I was questioning Edward as a spy in my mind when I saw him the first time after Lisa smelled the deception. Oops! He knew I thought he was the spy the only civil ones was Carlisle and Emse. they found our home very comfort and inviting but missed the open feeling of their own home. They thought that it was safer for their family and them to stay until the Volutri decided that they weren't worth it anymore. I was furiously trying to decide who could be the spy when Lisa approached me.

"Rachel we need to talk privately if that's okay with you?" She was trying to be discreet.

I shrugged. "Another pack problem," I played along.

"Sort of." she walked with me as we entered her room she closed the door.

"What is it?" I asked. "Do you know who the spy is?

"Well it's not any of the Cullen's. I know that for sure this time." She said it simply and quickly.

"What?" I yelled. "Then who is it?"

"Shush before someone hears you! They aren't the deception I smelled I walked passed them all several times to make sure and the deception is not raiding off of them. It's a girl watching you a lot of the time. I don't think I seen her around here before." Lisa suddenly gasped, "That's why I've never seen her before she's a tracker and found us and somehow got into our home without anyone noticing her."

"Heaven help me. If Aro finds out where we are and what we are doing here then we are all dead."

"I think he all right knows a bout us but not what we are doing."

"Great." I groaned

"She's standing in the hall now but she can't hear us talking."

"Good I'll go confront her." I threw open the door nad ran into the hall again.

Too late she was gone.

"Man she's fast. I'll find her later." I said. "First I need to talk to all the Cullen's and apologize for my thoughts."

"Edward knew you thought he could be the spy." She laughed quietly.

"Shhhh, but yes." I smiled and hurried down the hall.

I ran to the place I knew I could find most of them though it was about two o'clock in the morning. Luckily the other vampires were either resting or hunting.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello Rachel." Alice was suddenly cheerful with me. "We all forgive you."

"Yeah well,..." I began.

"We know." Edward said. "And all forgive you. Alice all ready told us you were going to apologize."

"Well, we do have a spy her. One person I know can sense deception and I thought it was you Edward. I'm sorry about taht."

"No it's not me." He said.

Then I heard a small low scoff behind me but I turned to see _her,_ the spy_._

"Serinta!" I shouted her name remmbering her.

"It took you long enough to finally notice my presence little Rachel." She laughed "I've been following you around for almost three weeks now."

"So?" I spat at her.

"I just don't know who's on the, oh what was it called, oh, the council." She smiled "But I gave Aro a lot of information about this place. He knows about this little establishment and that you wish to over throw him and the other Ancients."

"Did you see Anna's here?" I taunted

"Anna's here also. He'll know that in the next letter I send to him, I guess." She smiled evilly

"No, you'll get to tell him when you see him in Hell." I shouted, raised my hands, fire shot from my palms, and her ashes spread around me.

Edward and the other Cullen's stared at me. "What?"

"You have a ability with fire." Bella gasped.

"And wind, water, weather, time, music, and several other elements. I'm still surprising myself with some of my abilities and still testing them. I don't use my power often because I don't want Aro to use me as a weapon." I left them, walked to my room, and sat down on the couch.

"Aro knows about us." I whispered "Great. Now the tables have turned."

It was turned to one question: Who will strike first?

I fell asleep and dreamed about the Volutri attacking us when I woke up Diana was banging on the door "Rachel, I had a vision! Can you hear me? You need to come quick!"

I ran and opened it. She almost fell into the room frantic. "I thought I was going to have to break down the door. Aro's coming. He'll be here in less then five minutes."

"Is Anna still hiding?" I asked.

"Until we find the spy." She said.

"The spy is dead but Aro doesn't know that yet." I said.


	8. Singing

Well things can be very hectic and chaotic with a few minutes warning but we had prepared for this kind od a situation several months ago. We had run drills but not recently. The human hurried to a far end of the building. The wolves and some vampires (like the Cullen's) were to stand between us and the humans. We had a little show for the Volutri planned out. The lights went out.

I heard the elevator door open. I smelled Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, and several others. Some I'd never smelled before. I heard their approach. This was the moment I'd waited almost all my whole life for. We waited until the were in the middle of the room and then the light flicked on. The looks on their faces was priceless when a group of vampires starts singing and dancing around you.

"Four years you think for sure.  
That's all you've got to endure.  
All the total dicks.  
All the stuck up chicks.  
So superficial, so immature.  
Then when you graduate.  
You take a look around and you say "HEY WAIT!"  
This is the same as where I just came from.  
I thought it was over.  
Aw that's just great.

The whole dang world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys.  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess.  
And you still don't have the right look.  
And you don't have the right friends.  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends.  
High school never ends.

Check out the popular kids.  
You'll never guess what Jessica did.  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight.  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight.  
And the only thing that matters.  
Is climbing up that social ladder.  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive.  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five.

Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen.  
Bill Gates, captain of the chess team.  
Jack Black, the clown.  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback.  
I've seen it all before.  
I want my money back.

The whole dang world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs.  
Who's throwing up before they digest.  
And you still don't have the right look.  
And you don't have the right friends.  
And you're still listen to the same stuff you did back then.  
High school never ends.  
High school never ends.

The whole damn world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys.  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess.  
And I still don't have the right look.  
And I still have the same three friends.  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then.  
High school never ends.  
High school never ends.  
High school never ends.  
Here we go again!"

I don't know who was more amusing out of all of them. One good thing about having all elements is you can shield the mind. Besides Mind is an element in my book.

"Hello Aro, welcome to our home!" I said after the song was over. "What do we owe the great pleasure of your visit?"

Before he could answer I started to sing.

"So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh.  
Let's talk this over.  
It's not like we're gone.  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging.  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high.  
On such a breakable thread.  
You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be.

You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.

You've got your dumb friends.  
I know what they say.  
They tell you I'm difficult.  
But so are they.  
But they don't know me.  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me.  
All the stuff that you do.  
You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be.

You were everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.

It's nice to know that you were there.  
Thanks for acting like you cared.  
And making me feel like I was the only one.  
It's nice to know we had it all.  
Thanks for watching as I fall.  
And letting me know we were done.

He was everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.

Everything, everything that I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh.  
So much for my happy ending.  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh."

I was really enjoying this. This was for all the things he done to me. This was for my family and Vanessa. This was to get him back and he didn't even know it yet.

"Why are you here?" I asked him but before he could answer another song came on the sound system.

"You took your coat off and stood in the rain.  
You're always crazy like that.  
And I watched from my window.  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.  
You're always the mysterious one with.  
Dark eyes and careless hair.  
You were fashionably sensitive.  
But too cool to care.  
You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say.  
Besides some comment on the weather.

Well in case you failed to notice.  
In case you failed to see.  
This is my heart bleeding before you.  
This is me down on my knees, and.

These foolish games are tearing me apart.  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.  
You're always brilliant in the morning.  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones.  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar.

You'd teach me of honest things.  
Things that were daring, things that were clean.  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean.  
So I hid my soiled hands behind my back.  
Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you.

Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else.  
Somebody who gave a damn.  
Somebody more like myself.

These foolish games are tearing me apart.  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

You took your coat off.  
Stood in the rain.  
You're always crazy like that."


	9. Secret

Aro stared at me with dislike but tried to remain composed. I didn't have to read anyone's mind to know he was disliking me more and more every second.

"Aro if you want to speak you better hurry up and say something. We don't keep silence for very long around here." I said to him from where I sat on the couch in front of him.

"So Rachel you have built and underground coven." He said.

"Oh so is that against a vampire law now too. Thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to move above ground sooner or later." I said "Then again maybe not. I've got a lot of people who live here and it such a large coven we can't hide very easily. That's why we live underground and go hunting only a few at a time."

"I've heard from someone you are planning to over throw us." Aro was relentless in his search for the truth.

I laughed. "Who could have told you such a lie? We aren't that stupid Aro."

"She said you'd lie to me." Aro said.

"Lie to you? Now why would I do that?"

"You tell me young Rachel. Why would you lie to me about the information I have gathered?"

"You think that I wouldn't figure that you're power hunger can not be satisfied. You destroy those you find worthless and take those who have strength and potential and turn them into a robot. I think that is just so sick and wrong but I would be stupid if I acted against you."

Suddenly I notice Jane wrinkle her nose. She could smell the werewolves. Crap!

"Aro I would appreciate it if your guards stop trying to use their powers on us." I said looking at Alec who was still trying. "Some of us are shields but you know we can grow weak if we use the power for long periods of time when you don't use it often."

"Stop your attack my dear ones." Aro said.

I made a face. I felt like he was talking to a very obedient dog when he spoke to them like that.

He turned to me. "Young Rachel if you don't wish to overthrow us then why are you living underground?"

"Very large coven." I said without looking at him. "I all ready told you that."

"Hey Rachel I found it!" One of the vampires shouted, "Your favorite CD!"

"Really! Put it on!" I said to him and turned back to Aro and said "Aro if you want to talk then meet me someplace away from here. Please we like to keep things peaceful here."

"Tomorrow then midnight." Aro said.

"Fine just leave a trail and we'll find you." I said.

He nodded, gratefully, they left. I groaned completely emotional exhausted.

It had taken all my self-control to keep from screaming at him.

I finally laughed it had worked. Our plan had worked.

We found the scent early and found where we were meeting. Perfect, it followed a river. That night we were going to do our favorite thing: singing as usual. The council was coming along with a bunch of other vampires and werewolves. Whoever wanted to come could. When we got close enough for them to hear I started singing.

"What I love most about rivers is.  
You can't step in the same river twice.  
The water's always changing, always flowing.  
But people, I guess, can't live like that.  
We all must pay a price.  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing.  
What's around the river bend?  
Waiting just around the river bend.

I look once more.  
Just around the river bend.  
Beyond the shore.  
Where the gulls fly free.  
Don't know what for.  
What I dream the day might send.  
Just around the river bend.  
For me.  
Coming for me.

I feel it there beyond those trees.  
Or right behind these waterfalls.  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?  
For a handsome sturdy husband.  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls.  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the river bend.  
Just around the river bend.

I look once more.  
Just around the river bend.  
Beyond the shore.  
Somewhere past the sea.  
Don't know what for.  
Why do all my dreams extend?  
Just around the river bend?  
Just around the river bend.

Should I choose the smoothest curve.  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry one of them?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver?  
Just around the river bend?"

Then I smiled. Great my friends and I were going to sing a song with me now.

"Have you ever seen the sky so.  
Beautiful, colorful.  
Wide and wonderful?  
Have you ever felt the sunshine so.  
Brilliantly raining down.  
Oh the unity?  
Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?

You've got to keep your mind wide open.  
All the possibilities.  
You've got to live with your eyes open.  
Believe in what you see.

Think of all the days you've wasted.  
Worrying, wondering.  
Hopelessly hoping.  
Think of all the time ahead.  
Don't hesitate, contemplate.  
No it's not too late.  
Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?

Don't you know there's so much more.  
You've got to keep your mind wide open.  
All the possibilities.  
You've got to live with your eyes open.  
Believe in what you see.

Tomorrows horizons full of surprises.  
Don't let them take your dreams away.

You've got to keep your mind wide open.  
All the possibilities.  
You've got to live with your eyes open.  
Believe in what you see.

You've got to keep your mind wide open.  
All the possibilities.  
You've got to live with your eyes open.  
Believe in what you see.

You've got to keep your mind wide open.  
Believe in what you see.

You've got to live with your eyes open.  
Believe in what you see."

We got out of the river to find the Volturi waiting for us in the place they had chosen. We had swam most of the way in the river.

"Are we late?" I asked.

"Not at all." Aro said with his usual fake smile in place. "We are surprised you came in the way you did. Well Rachel I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay then just ask me." I said. "Wait a minute is it midnight already?" I asked one of the vampires that had a water proof watch.

He looked at it and nodded.

"Okay go ahead then." I said.

"If you weren't planning on over throwing us, why do you have a huge coven living underground with werewolves and I'm sure I could smell humans?" Aro's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I offer any coven or nomad a place to live if they want it. Most of the humans that are there are friends or mates with the vampires and the werewolves are welcome to come and live with us as well. We just offer them a place to stay and live together. They can leave if they want but don't have to. Most of them decided to stay because they feel happy and excepted. Even the nomads like it there."

"Well Rachel you can prove it if you come to me and touch me hand." Aro tried to coax me to him.

"Not on your life Aro. I don't trust you anymore then I did when I first laid eyes on you." I said and grinned. "But if you want I'll tell you a small secret."

"What?"

"I can tell you a secret I'm sure none of these vampires here except for one know. Neither do the werewolves." I shifted the breeze to blow our scent to the Volutri and it blew a bit harder.

"What secret?" Aro said.

"All you need to do is listen and smell. I'm sure if you wanted to Aro you could figure it out." I grinned this was it the time I was going to reveal I was a half vampire and half human. A hybrid and only Trisha knew.

They all sniffed the air and then some eyes betrayed them as they opened in surprise.

"One of you is half vampire hybrid." Aro said.

"That is true, I am a hybrid. Half vampire half human." I said then Aro's eyes nearly popped out of his head as I told him my secret.


	10. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
